Board of Education
The Board of Education is a government organization that administrates the schools of every district in the state. They are responsible for creating and enforcing educational policies for every school. Every four years or so, a group of members from the board come to visit and inspect the schools of each district to ensure that each and every school is living up to the quality standards set by the board. During Part 17 of the RP, a group of board members led by Abigail Weathers came to inspect Millard High. The current chancellor of the board is Jonathan H. Green. =Head of the Board= Jonathan H. Green Jonathan Henry Green is the chancellor of the Board of Education. He sent specific members to inspect Millard High. He is extremely unbelieving and stern, and no one really likes him. He does not put up with annoying people, and if they disagree with him, he fires them. He always gets what he wants. He has not appeared in the Millard High role play yet. Tabitha Lee Tabitha Lee is the chairman of the board, and only because Jonathan Green is her uncle. She is very snotty and rude, and she always is looking for ways to make people's lives miserable. She owns a huge jewelry store as well, and that is making her millions. She put people from the board to Millard High, because she knew they would not like it. Many people hate her and think it is unfair that she has a higher job than them and she has 0 teaching experience, and she always replies "Too bad, life isn't fair.". =Board Members that Visited Millard High= Abigail Weathers Abigail Weathers is the supposed leader of the group of board members that visited Millard High. She is initially described as a a stout, somewhat stern-looking middle-aged woman with light brown curly hair and thick, red-rimmed glasses. Having a long experience in the school system, she has been working as an educator for 25 years, starting as a History teacher, then a guidance counselor, and finally, a member of the school committee. It's hard to tell what she's thinking, as her face is usually expressionless. This unsettles many of the students. She also seems to have an uncannily sharp sense of hearing and eyesight. Jake Williams Jake Williams is one of the board members that comes to inspect Millard High. He is currently 41 years old, living in a quaint suburb with a wife and two kids. Williams worked as an English teacher for 13 years before becoming a member of the board. For the most part, he's a normal and rational-minded man; however, he can be a tad nitpicky with vocabulary and grammar. Blake Cockburn Blake Cockburn is 31 and already a millionaire. His father brought him into this business, and he loves it. He has gone through 12 years of college, and he does not regret it. He does not like the students or teachers at all, and does what he can to make them "disappear". Fiona Edwards Fiona Edwards is one of the newest board members, having only been one for three years. She was formerly a Science teacher in a school in New York City, then later started working as a council member of the board. In contrast to the other mostly stoic board members, Ms. Edwards is an extremely neurotic lady. She bursts into loud, uncontrollable rants at almost any conceivable slight. Mr. Williams often has to calm her down. Catherine Deena Catherine Deena is a member of the board of education. Unlike the other members, she works as a "covert operative"; she observes parts of the school outside of the classroom from the shadows and sees what goes on. None of the students know of her or suspect her presence. George Boer George Boer is a member of the board of education. In comparison to the other board members, he can be clueless and a little slow. He often badgers the students and teachers with questions about the school. He was a Music teacher before being promoted into a board member. Christopher Holiday Christopher Holiday was a former Headmaster of 2 British Universities and moved to America to join the Board of Ed. When going to visit schools, he usually wears white, black or grey suits- whatever looks more professional. Christopher has an interest in "cultural" foods and exotic fruits such as pineapples as coconuts. He sometimes loves to spy on people who are possibly a couple; Jessie and Ame are an example as seen during lunch in Part 17! Mr. Holiday comes from Zambia and lived in Portsmouth for most of his life and eventually moved to America. Souffrance Zallas Souffrance Zallas was a former Principal of another school in another district. She got a promotion from Mr. Cockburn, and she joined the Board of Education. She has gone through major depression and she gets headaches easily from students/teachers. She unwillingly joined the team to go to Millard High, and she wish she never did go. Mrs. Elliots Mrs. Elliots is rumored to be the "nice" member of the board. She often talks to students and asks them lots of rhetorical questions, in which most of them the students don't want to answer. She also has a habit of going off topic. Ms. Sherbird -under construction- Mr. Simone -under construction- Category:Other Characters